Hey Namja Jutek, Saranghae
by ZellaUknow
Summary: ketika Kyuhyun menolak Sungmin, dan ia menyesal atas apa yang ia lakukan."Huweeeee Wooookkkk... kapan sih tuh namjaPEKA ama perasaan GUE? Gue tuh udah suka BEUUUUDDDD ama DIE. Gue udah NOTOKJEDOK ke Doi. Tapi apa balesannye die? Sakit wok. Sakitnye pake banget."."He Namja gendut pendek. Gue CHO KYUHYUN BINGANTENG ga pernah jadi punya LU, jadi gausah ngimpi jadi pacar gue. NGERTI"


**Hey Namja Jutek, Saranghae :***

**Tittle : Hey Namja Jutek, Srangahe :***

**Cast : KyuMin(Kyuhyun&SungMin)**

**Other Cast : Siwon & Donghae**

**Author : Zemi :***

**Genre : Humor norak ,**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : Typo,**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast disini milik orang tuanyamasing-masing**

**###############**

Disebuah sekolah paling elite di korea yaitu SM Hight School, terdengar ricuhketika ketiga namja tampan pemilik saham terbesar atas sekolah tersebut datang.

"Kyaaaaaaa~ Kyuhyun Oppaaaaa"

"HAE OPPAAAA SARANGHAEEEE"

"SIWON OPPAAA MUAAACHHHH :* "

Tiga orang namja itu Hanya dapat ber'iuh' ria menanggapiteriakan-teriakan yang gak jelas itu.

Mereka bertiga hendak melangkahkan kaki namunterhenti lagi ketika sesosok namja gembul berlari menerobos banyak namja danyeoja untuk bertemu dengan 3 namja tersebut.

"OMG kyuuu... Dia dateng lagi noh.." kataDonghae

"Aish... ntu makhluk gak ada cape-capenye ye"ujar Kyuhyun jengah

Namja gembul nan imut itu terus berlari hingga tepat berada di hadapantiga pangeran itu.

"Hosh ... hosh ... Kyunniieeeeeee akhirnyakau datang juga. Aku udah nungguin kamu dari tadi" kata namja imut itu yangbername tag LEE SUNGMIN

"Yeeee... salah lu juga. Sapa suruh nungguingue?"

Sungmin hanya dapat mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika mendengar jawaban dariKyuhyun. Selalu begitu, Kyuhyun selalu jutek padanya.

"Udah ah. Minggir CHO KYUHYUN GANTENG maulewat"

Kyuhyun pun mendorong bahu Sungmin, Sungmin yang tidak dapatmenyeimbangkan badannya pun akhrinya terjungkal kebelakang.

Bruk~

"Ugggghhh ..." Ringis sungmin ketika dengantidak elitnya, Butt termonthoknnya mencium lantai.

Namun ia tercengan ketika uluran tanganmenyambutnya. Sungmin pun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap kearah sosok yang mengulurkan tangannya tadi.

Setelah mengetahui siapa sosok itu, Sungminhanya dapar ber'O' ria. Ia masih tak percaya. Ia pun mengucek-ucek kasarmatanya. Namun tetap saja sosok itu tetap dia...

"Si-siwon?"

Namunsosok itu malah tersenyum dan makin mengulurkan tangannya.

Sungmin pun menerima uluran tangan tersebut.

Siwonpun membantu Sungmin untuk bangun.

"kau gapapa?" tanya Siwon lembut

"Y-ya ... Makasih ya... " jawab Sungminsambil nyengar-nyengir geje.

"Yaudah, aku balik dulu ya. Bye..."

Sungmin pun masih tercekat memandang punggung bidang milik Siwon yangmulai menjauh.

'Omoooo... mereka benar, Siwon itu begitutampan'

'eh? Kenapa jantungku jadi dag dig dug ginisih?'

'aish. Gak. Gak boleh. Aku kan sukanya ma siKuyu. Eh salah, maksudnya Kyuhyun'

**##########**

"Huft ,,,," Keluh Sungmin.

Ryewook menghampiri Sahabatnya yang lesu.

"Lu kenapa lagi Min? Kok melas gitu mukanye?"tanya Ryewook

"Huweeeee Wooookkkk... kapan sih tuh namjaPEKA ama perasaan GUE? Gue tuh udah suka BEUUUUDDDD ama DIE. Gue udah NOTOKJEDOK ke Doi. Tapi apa balesannye die? Sakit wok. Sakitnye pake banget." CurhatSungmin ke Ryewook.

"Haaaaahhh ... selalu aje gitu. Udah lah lonyerah aja. Kayaknya sih Kyu gak ada prasaan ama lu deh."

"Gak. Gue gak bisa pindah kelain hati*cielah*. Gue—Gua balakan tetep perjuangin hati gue buat Kuyuk. Haaaaaahhh ...kapan ya gue bisa kayak si Unyuk?" Ujar Sungmin sambil melihat kearah sahabatnyaEunhyuk yang tengah bermesraan ama Donghae –temennya si Kyu- .

"Huft... udah ah. Yuk ke kantin. Laper gue"Ajak Ryewook. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sungmin, Ryewook segera menarik tangan Sungmin untuk ikut dengannya.

** KANTIN :**

"Loe mau makan apa Won?" tanya Kyuhyun keSiwon.

"Terserah lu aje"

"Okelah. WOY OM SHINDONG ! PESEN TEMPE PENYETDUA YE. YANG PEDES TAPI GA PAKE CABE. TERUS MINUMNYE ES TEH ANGET. GPL ..."

"Sip BOS"

Kyuhyun dan Siwon pun nyari tempat duduk yang kosong sambil nunggu temenmereka si DONGHAE yang masih sibuk pacaran.

Setelah menemukan tempat duduk yang kosong,segera aja Siwon dan Kyuhyun duduk *takut di serobot orang*..

Pas enak-enak duduk, Yeoja centil hampiri siKyu dan langsung maen duduk aje di sebelah Kyuhyun. Sebenernya sih si Kyuilpil, tapi karena ga tega jadi dia biarin tu Yeoja duduk di sebelahnye die.

"Kyunnieee Opppaaaaa ... Udah pesen belom?Kalo belom aku pesenin ya... mau makan apa sih? Ih, oppa kok tambah ganteng aja... blablablabla~~~"

Kyuhyuh hanya bisa natap tu yeoja sambil cengo.

Di lain hal. Sungmin ame si Ryewook Barumemasuki are kantin. Dan Sungmin langsung melotot ngeliat pangerannye die yangpaling unyu-unyu di gandeng mersa ame ulet kegatelan minta digaruk. Dengan gayasangar kayak HULK, Sungmin hampiri meja Kyuhyun.

"WOY YEOJA GATEL. LEPASIH KYUHYUN GUE !"teriak Sungmin

"Yeeee... HELLOOOWWW, apa kata Lu? KyuhyunLu? Cius? Jangan ngimpi deh."

"YAK ! NIH CEWEK NGAJAK RIBUT YEEEEE"

Sungmin yang sudah habis kesabarannya pun dengan bringas menjambakinrambut panjang tu Yeoja.

"UDE STOOOOOOOPPPPP"

Sungmin ame Yeoja itu berhenti pas denger teriakan si Kyu.

"He Namja gendut pendek. Gue CHO KYUHYUN BINGANTENG ga pernah jadi punya LU, jadi gausah ngaku-ngaku deh. Mulai sekarang Gausah ngimpi jadi pacar gue. NGERTI?"

Sungmin menahan air mata yang udah ngantri dipelupuk matanya.

"Ta-tapi kyu-"

"Udah. Sono pergi"

Sungmin yang udah gak tahan lagi, akhirnya lari ninggalin kantin.

"Kyu. Loe apa-apan sih? Ga punya prasaanbanget" kata Siwon gak suka

"Napa? Masalah buat loe?"

"Tapi loe udah keterlaluan."

"Terus? Loe suka ya ama Namja itu? Kalo iya,yaudah ambil aja sono. Ga penting buat gue."

"OKE. Loe jangan pernah nyesel"

Siwon Akhirnya ngejar si Umin,

**#WonMin Moment :**

"Hiks ... Hiks ..."

Siwon deketin si Ming yang duduk di bawah pohon sambil nagis kayak mbakkunti.

"Udah, jangan nangis." Kata Siwon.

Sungmin yang kaget pun langsung noleh ke arah Siwon terus langsung hapusair matanya.

"Sini. Kalo emang mau nangis, nangis , aku pinjemin bahu aku. Nangis aja sepuasmu. "

"Huks ... Huks ..., makasih ya Won ... Huks,,, Srooootttt"

Sungmin pun nangis sesegukan di pundak Siwon sambil sesekali ngelapingusnya di baju Siwon *Mingppa jorok*.

**########**

Kyuhyuh ama Donghae lagi kelimpungan nunggu si Siwon. Hari ini merekabertiga ada janji bakalan nonton trek-tekkan. Tapi sampe sekarang si Siwon gamuncul-muncul juga.

"Haishhh ... si SAWAN kemana sih. Lamaamat?" Tanya Kyuhyun uring-uringan.

"Tau tu RAWON. Gue BBMin ga bales, Gue telponga diangkat, Gue SMSin juga kaga di GALAAAAUUU" kata Donghae gakkalah setres.

"Udah ah, biar gue nyarik si MIWON." KataKyuhyun sambil beranjak nyarik si Siwon.

Dan meninggalkan Author yang nama nya yang bener sapa sih? Siwon? Sawan? Rawon? Atau MIWON?

Haaaaaaaahhh ... tau ah gelap.

**##########**

Kyuhyun jalan muterin sekolah buat nyari Siwon.

Dan Kyuhyun lega pas liat sosok Siwon dibawah pohon, tapi lagi ngapain tu?

Kyuhyun yang penasaran pun langsung ndeketinSiwon.

Dan si Kyuhyun langsung terpaku ga bisa gerakpas liat Siwon lagi meluk seseorang.

Dan lu tau sapa seseorang itu?

Apa itu si mbak kunti?

#plak

Tapi bukan ternyata pemirsa.

Sosok itu adalah ...

JENG JENG JEEEEEEENGGG

SUNGMIN.

Deg Deg Deg

'kenapa Gue ga suka liat die di peluk Siwon?'

'kenapa dada gue sakit?'

'kenapa gue pengen gantiin Siwon buat melukdia?'

'apa...'

'apa gue...'

'Apa gue cemburu?'

Denganhati yang galau, akhirnya Kyuhyun meninggalkan Siwon dan Sungmin.

Iapun kembali ke markasnya dimana biasanya mereka betiga berkumpul.

" muka lu? Kusut bener?" Tanya Donghae ketika melihat muka Kyuhyun

"BadMood gue." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat

"Nape?"

"Tuh,si Siwon enak-enakkan pacaran di bawa pohon mangga."

"He?Si Siwon punya pacar? Sape?"

"tauah"

Tak lama kemudian Siwon masuk keruangan itu. Langsung aja si Kyuhyun nyamperin Siwon .

"Nah,ini nih. Temen sibuk nyari malah asyik pacaran" Ucap Kyuhyun marah.

"Apaansih?" Tanya Siwon bingung namun tetap santai.

"Loetau gak sih. Kita ini bingung nyariin LU. Lu malah nyantai banget pacaran dibawah pohon."

"Terus?Ada yang salah?" Tanya Siwon nyantai senyantai-nyantainya bikin Kyuhyuh makinkesel

DanDonghae hanya bisa natap bingung dua sahabatnya yang lagi bertengkar.

"ELUYAAA ... " Teriak Kyuhyun marah

"Kenapa?Kenapa kalo gue pacaran ama Sungmin di bawah pohon? Loe ga terima?"

"..."Kyuhyun pun langsung diam

"Loebilang Sungmin gak penting kan buat loe? Jadi biarin dia jadi yang TERPENTINGbuat gue."

'O...jadi gara-gara si Sungmin' batin Donghae

_BRAK~_

Siwon pun ninggalin ruangan itu sambil nutuppintu dengan kasar.

** SUNGMIN'sHOUSE :**

Klek~

Sungminmembuka pintu kamarnya. Dan ia menatap miris dinding kamarnya yang penuh denganfoto Kyuhyun.

"Hah...kenapa sih loe gak pernah ngertiin gue?" ujar Sungmin sambil natap foto Kyuhyunyang lagi ngupil #Plak

"Loetau gak? Gue itu suka sama loe dari dulu."

"Tapiloe nya malah jahat banget ke gue"

"Awalnyague bertahan dengan sikap loe. Tapi ... ... "

Sungmin ngelus-elus foto Kyuhyun sayangsambil netesin air ketuban *plak* maksud saya air mata.

"Tapisekarang, gue janji. Gue janji gak bakalan ganggu loe lagi. Gue janji bakalngelepas loe. Gue janji bakal lupain loe. Hiks ... Gue janji Kyu ... Guejanji ..."

_SREK~~~_

_SREK~~_

_SREK~_

Sungmin pun merobek semua foto kyuhyun dikamarnya.

**############**

Dengan gaya cool nya, Kyuhyun, Donghae, danSiwon jalan memasuki sekolah elite itu.

DanKyuhyun berhenti seketika ketika tanpa di sengaja Sungmin berjalan dari arahberlawanan dengannya.

'niorang pasti abis ini nyamperin gue' pikir Kyuhyun PEDE

NamunKyuhyun melebarkan matanya pas ternyata Sungmin dengan santainya ngelewatinKyuhyun gitu aja. Malah si Sungmin berhenti di depan Siwon.

What?

SIWON?

"Eeeemmm... Siwon Hyung. Untuk tanda terimakasih ku soal kemarin, entar istirahat makansiang bareng ya. Aku bikinin bekal buat Hyung looo. Usahain bisa ya?" ajakSungmin ke Siwon

'ih,sok imut banget si nih namja. Tapi beneran imut ding. Eh? ANI apa-apaan sihgue' batin Kyuhyun uring-uringan.

" waktu istirahat di aku jemput di kelas mu, right?" jawab Siwon sambilngacak-ngacak rambut Umin.

'IUH...apa-apaan sih tu orang berdua? Kayak mau kencan aja. Eh? Apa jangan-jangankencan beneran. ANDWEEEE ' batin Kyuhyun mulai panas.

"Ugh...Hyung jangan acak rambutku" protes Sungmin imut

"Ahahahaha... Mian Baby."

'WHAT?SI MIWON MANGGIL SUNGMIN APA? BABY? KEGATELAN BANGET SIH NI KUDA' Kyuhyun yangudah gak tahan pun langsung deketin WonMin.

"EHEM... EHEM" Kyuhyun berdehem

"Haaaaaahhh... orang GAK PENTING dateng. Jadi males" sindir Sungmin

"Eh?Gak sopan banget sih nyindir orang kayak gitu?" Kyuhyun gak terima

"Loh?SITU NGERASA?"

"LUNGAJAK RIBUT YA !"

"Udahah. Gak penting ngelayani loe. Emmm... Siwon Hyung, jangan lupa nanti Siangya... Bye" Sungmin pun ninggalin Kyuhyun yang lagi berapi-api.

'kenapadia jadi jutek gitu ama gue?'

**##############**

Kyuhyunama Donghae sekarang lagi di cafe berdua –tanpa Siwon-.

"Kyu?"panggil Donghae

"Hn?"

"Napasih? Loe jadi diem begitu akhir-akhir ini?"

"Hmmmmm..."

"Apa... Apa gara-gara Lee Sungmin"

Deg~

Kyuhyunlangsung duduk tegap pas denger nama Sungmin.

"A-apa-apaansih loe. Ya gak lah." Kata Kyuhyun salah tingkah

"Alah...Ga usah nyangkal deh loe. Sebelum gue nemu Eunhyuk, gue ini playboy paling gue tau beuuuud soal yang namanya C.I.N.T.A. Loe lagi galau gara-gara si Sungmin deket amaSiwon kan? "

*Kyuhyunngangguk-ngangguk*

"Loengerasa kesepian gak di ganggu ama Sungmin kan?"

*Kyuhyunngangguk-ngangguk*

"Loekangen ama keceriaannya dia kan?"

*KyuhyunNgangguk-ngangguk*

"Nah,itu berarti loe tu SUKA ama si Sungmin"

"Masasih?"

" sebelum si Kuda itu dapetin Sungmin, buruan lu srobot gih"

"OKE"

Tanpaberpikir Kyuhyun langsung kembali ke Sekolah. Padahal awalnya Kyuhyun amaDonghae mau bolos.

** SMHIGHT SCHOOL :**

Kyuhyunudah sampe di sekolah. Dia langsung aja nyari si Sungmin. Tapi, kepalanyalangsung panas sampe ada asepnya pas Liat Sungmin ama Siwon PEMIRSAAAA!

Kyuhyunlangsung nyamperin WonMin dan narik tangan Sungmin.

"Apa-apaansih?" tanya Sungmin gak suka campur kaget.

"LepasinKyu. Dia gak mau" kata Siwon ikut-ikut

"IkutGue" paksa Kyuhyun sambil narik tangan Sungmin. Tapi Sungmin nolak.

"EGAAAAKKKGUE GAK MAUUUUU" jerit Sungmin

"Loegak denger? Dia Gak ma-"

Grep~

UcapanSiwon terputus ketika dengan tak disangkanya Kyuhyun langsung meluk Sungmin didepan banyak orang *Hohohoho*.

"Ky-kyu?"gagap Sungmin

"Dengeringue Lee Sungmin. Ga ada kata REPLAY. Jadi buka kuping loe lebar-lebar selebarjidatnye Yoochun hyung #plakk"

"..."

"LeeSungmin. Gue—Gue minta mulai saat ini GANGGUIN HIDUP GUE LAGI, gue mohonBERISIK LAGI DI DEPAN GUE, gue mau loe jangan deket-deket ama Siwon. Loe Cumaboleh deket ama gue. LEE SUNGMIN CUMA BUAT CHO KYUHYUN."

*MingCengo -_-*

"E...emmmm... Gue-gue suka sama loe Min"

"..."

" suka ama lu"

"..."

"Yaaaakkk"

Kyuhyun yang jengkel pun ngelepasinpelukannya dan jalan menjauh Sungmin dengan raut muka kecewa. Dia udah di tolak.

Tapipas belom nyampe lima langkah-

"HEYNAMJA JUTEK, SARANGHAE"

Kyuhyunpun ngebalikin badannya ngadep Sungmin.

"gue?"tanya Kyuhyun gak yakin.

"Iyaelu. Gue—gue juga suka ama lu"

Kyuhyunpun lari dan langsung meluk Sungmin dan muter-muterin badan Sungmin kaya dipilem-pilem India.

"SaranghaeMin"

"Nadosaranghae Kyunnie"

**END**

_Jiahwahwahwahwahwa_

_FFapa ini? Gokil gak ketulungan._

_Sipdeh._

_Comendan Like selalu ditunggu._

_Saranghae:*_


End file.
